There is the known process for aeroponic raising of plants (SU, A, 1319793) which includes their arrangement or placement and fixation in the vegetal vessels made in the form of horizontally located tubes having openings in their walls to enable the plants arrangement. Conveyed by the tubes at a definite time interval is a nutrient solution, which is subsequently discharged, with the exposure of plants in the absence of the solution.
The prior art process has substantial disadvantages which consist, specifically, in that the use of tubes as vegetal vessels creates inconvenience in the employment of the device in the day-to-day conditions of life. Apart from that, the tubes prohibit monitoring of the plants growth, and this may result in their sickness and loss. Especially, this is caused by the fact that when the tubes are filled up with the nutrient solution, there inevitably arises hydrogen starvation of the plants affecting their development, and virtually, their yield or crop capacity.
There is also the known process and the known device for hydroponics (JP, B, 60-40807) which includes a vegetal vessel with a nutrient solution, and an apparatus designed to saturate the nutrient medium contained in the vegetal vessel with oxygen. Despite the fact that the said apparatus provides improvement of oxygen supply to the root system, it does not eliminate the disadvantage connected with the possibility of decaying the root system which is continuously immersed in the solution.
Known as well is the device for hydroponics (SU, A, 917805) which contains a collector to receive a nutrient solution, a pump, a vegetal vessel with a drain connection, in the upper part of which there is placed a distributor of the nutrient solution, the said distributor being manufactured in the form of a perforated tube, and the said pump is connected, on the one side, with the distributor of the nutrient solution, and, on the other side, it is connected with the collector of the nutrient solution.
The disadvantage of the above device consists in non-uniformity of watering of the substrate due to the fact that in the absence of forced conveyance of the solution, watering extends only lengthwise/along the protracted sides of the vessel. Another reason of nonuniformity lies in the possibility of bridging the openings in the tube because the employed method of the nutrient mixture supply to the substrate allows no clearance. Apart from that, in the course of irrigation by gravity, a substantial portion of the nutrient matter settles out in the form of sediment in the nutrient solution conveyance system.